The present invention relates to ovens adapted for the preparation of food and, more particularly, to ovens for baking pizza and the like.
Pizza aficionados have long preferred "brick oven pizza". That is, pizza baked in a traditional style brick oven employing a natural fuel such as coal is deemed by many to have a much superior flavor. There are, however, significant disadvantages in the preparation of pizza in a brick oven. The construction of a traditional style brick oven is quite expensive when compared with contemporary small pizza ovens of metallic construction. Further, traditional brick ovens for baking pizza and the like have not been successfully automated to date.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide for the automation of a traditional brick pizza oven and thus to achieve superior baking of the pizza as well as enhanced consistency and uniformity in the preparation of large numbers of pizzas.